


Lost Stars

by bravad0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Allison Doesn't Die, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post Season 3A, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravad0/pseuds/bravad0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred doesn't run as deep as everyone assumes it does between Derek and Allison, but even this change of events surprises the both of them. And for once, Derek doesn't shut someone out and Allison doesn't argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

"I'm sorry."

It's the very first thing that spills from her lips when he opened the door to his loft, tired eyes staring into his own forest hues. Derek can see how exhausted she is with the dark circles framing her orbs and how every part of her seemingly sags when she realizes that he isn't going to slide the door back to a close. The majority of the reason why is because he knows that haunted look in her eyes, knows it far too well and he pities her. He knows that's not what she wants, Allison Argent has never wanted such a thing, especially not by the likes of Derek Hale. For a moment, he wants to ask her what she's sorry for. Was it the fact that her crazy aunt killed every single member of his family besides his equally, if not more, crazy uncle and his sister who he had to deliver to South America simply just to protect her from the life that he led as a guardian of Beacon Hills? Or maybe the fact that she also felt sorry for him because he was alone? Boyd and Erica were gone, Isaac had left him to join Scott, and Jennifer was... Well, she was gone and she deserved to be no matter how much he wished she had been one of the good ones.

Instead, he simply furrowed his brow, his expression asking the question for him in a way that could only be considered Derek-esque.

"... For being here," she replied after a moment, "I know we only tolerate each other for Scott's sake, but -- I don't know who else to go to for this. Scott, he'll just be concerned and I can't even look at him because I know he's waiting for me to take him back. Stiles and Lydia will just tell Scott and try to comfort me, but I don't need that. Isaac's the same way and my dad would probably blame himself for this. I just... I need someone to be honest with me and not coddle me."

The muscles in his jaw worked as she rambled, confusion riddled all over his features. By no means did he hate Allison, maybe a little in the beginning, but he knew that she had no control whatsoever with what had happened years ago and she had proved that she could be trusted around wolves again. It had always been an one-sided hatred and rightfully so since he had killed her mother... But it was something that needed to happen, with Victoria attempting to kill Scott who he had viewed as a member of his own pack at the time.

"Okay," he murmured, still rather skeptical. "What do you need me to help you with?"

Stepping aside enough so that she could come in, Derek heaved a sigh. After she stepped inside and headed immediately to the couch, he slid the door shut. Moving to the kitchen counter and keeping a wide berth from her, he leaned against it to stare at her from a distance. In light of recent things, he was sure she'd understand if he didn't exactly want to be near anyone right now.

"The darkness." Allison spoke after an awkward silence had passed, her shaky hands fidgeting in her lap. "Ever since Scott, Stiles, and I... Did what we had to do, I've been having nightmares. Really, really bad ones. Ones where... Ones where I kill Isaac and Kate is there pushing me to do it, telling me this is my legacy and my destiny. And I -- I enjoy it. It's not right, it's not, I don't want to be like that, Derek."

As she finished, her hazel orbs meet his from across the room and he only sees a genuinely frightened girl who's as lost as he is. He knows she's not looking for comfort, it would be the last thing he needed if he were in her shoes as well. There's a lot more things they have in common than he originally thought and it's a little more than scary for him. He knows he's an enigma to the majority of Beacon Hills and it's exactly how he wants it, but Allison... Allison could have him all figured out if she really tried.

"Then, don't be. You're a hunter, Allison, but you don't have to be a killer. My mom once told me that we're predators, not killers and that's something that's always stuck with me. I hope it does with you too. You can change your legacy, you're not destined to follow in Kate's footsteps, you're your own person. That darkness, it may have taken a piece of you and replaced it with nightmares and fear, but you can't let it consume you. The Allison Argent I know would never let it do that." Derek replied, gaze steely as he regarded her in return.

Not only that, he believed every word he had uttered and it even surprised him. She was strong, stronger than everyone had originally realized and she was a fighter. Though his belief in her had been rather lacking a year ago, there was no question that he would bet on her now if given a choice to do so. Breaking away from the staring contest they had unconsciously locked themselves into, he pushed himself off from the counter and crossed his arms.

"Is that it?" He asked, his cold demeanor back in place despite what had just taken place between them. He hadn't worked years to build this facade only to let it crumble in front of her.

"... Yeah, I think so." Allison spoke softly, getting up and moving to the door. With her hand on the handle, she looked back at him and gave him a small, knowing smile before pulling it. "Thanks, Derek."

As he watched the brunette walk away from his loft, his gaze turned from stony to content as well as confusion as he wondered what had just taken place between them.

"Anytime, Allison." He whispered as her figure disappeared from his line of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for awhile and I really needed to get it out. I think I may continue this, but I really don't want to run the risk of ruining something good.
> 
> Let me know if I should? Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
